Devices for containing animals for the administration of various veterinary procedures are well know in the art. Certain of these devices are additionally portable and may be readily moved from location to location by a towing vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,441 illustrates an animal holding chute for holding, calves or other farm animals in a recumbent position to facilitate the treatment or the performance of various veterinarian functions on the animal. The chute generally comprises a cage having a carriage composed of wheels disposed at the front and rear ends of the cage. Each wheel includes a rim and spokes and a pair of front vertical bars. Stationary and movable sides are disposed between the wheels, and contain the animal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,784 comprises a livestock tipping table and stall. The device is utilized to tip a horse or the like from a normally standing position to a generally horizontal position so as to enable a person to perform various operations upon the animal while it is laying upon its side. The tipping table extends vertically in order to permit strapping of the animal. After the animal has been securely strapped to the table, a fluid-actuated piston and rod is caused to retract within a cylinder. One end of the cylinder is pivotally mounted about a fixed pivot point while the opposing end of the piston rod is pivotally mounted at a pivot point on the table. As the piston rod is retracted, the table tilts about a fixed axis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,157 discloses a portable animal handling unit. A wheeled frame having sidewalls and a bed form and animal walkway, and a self-contained hydraulic system to move the bed from an elevated travel position to a general ground level for passing animals through the unit. A front elevating assembly forms the frame into a chute for loading animals into vehicles with elevated floors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,555 describes a portable cattle restraining apparatus, or cattle vise, useful in the procedure for trimming an animal's hoofs while maintaining it docile. The apparatus clamps the animal in a manner which imparts lifting force, while at the same time restraining movement. The frame which houses the clamp rotates so as to tilt the animal sideways, and the completely open bottom of the frame affords unrestricted access to the hoofs of the animal. The entire frame rests on the ground for maximum stability, but is converted into a trailer by rotation of a jackstand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,766 depicts a truck-mounted cattle control box which is mounted upon a small two wheeled trailer that can be towed by a tractor, truck or the like. The box is pivotally secured or mounted upon the axle and a hand operated fluid operator extends between the front of the trailer and one side of the box so that the box can be placed in a vertical position with the base on the ground whereupon an animal can be placed in or removed from the box, and the box can be rotated upon the axle through approximately 90.degree. so that it is lying on its side with the animal held firmly in the box for treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,332 shows an portable chute for immobilizing an animal. The device has a front gate, a rear gate, and a stanchion for immobilizing the animal, all of which are operable by a single operator for a single location at the rear of the chute. The chute is pivotally mounted onto the bed of a vehicle and is rotatable by a fluid-operated cylinder between a horizontal or hoof-trimming position on the bed of the vehicle and an upright, vertical position.